The Silver Spoon
by The Masked Marauder
Summary: My first fanfic...a feeble attempt but i tried. Lyra and Will find a way to communicate after they were cruely torn apart. Lyra meets James.
1. Reunited

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from the His Dark Materials series thingy ma bobber...i really don't know what to put her....

* * *

My feeble attempt to create a fourth book-ish thing to the "His Dark Materials" series

-The Silver Spoon

Chappie 1

"Don't forget me!" Lyra screamed after Will as he turned and entered back into his own world. She watched the window connecting their worlds close and she would remember that moment the rest of her life, seeing his face get smaller and smaller their eyes showing the same raw emotion, their hearts both singing the low hollow song of being parted from your lover.

She let out all her emotion, screaming out in anguish. Kicking the dirt and dandelions. Dropping to her knees vainly grasping at the air where she had last seen her Will. Her dear, dear Will. They had just discovered their love for each other and then had been recklessly torn apart by the fierce course of destiny.

She started the long walk back to Jordan College. Her feet felt like blocks of lead, her arms hanging uselessly at her side, her head hanging. She knew that they would all be looking for her, all of Jordan's many Scholars, for it was dinnertime and Lyra seldom missed any meal. She now stood in front of the college looking at the bright, golden-yellow sign that read "Jordan College". How cheery that sign looked, so unlike her feelings at this particular time. She tried to put on a smile but it just wouldn't come. Instead she hung her hair in front of her face trying to hide her anguish.

If she had any hope that no one would notice, it was quickly diminished because almost as soon as she entered the dining hall ten different people were running towards her with desperate attempts to cheer her up, for she was the college flower, the center of everyone's attention.

"I'm fine! I promise! Just stubbed my toe that's all!" she insisted and the crowd of Scholars sat back down unsatisfied, occasionally throwing worried glances her way.

Out of the whole crowd of 26 people at the dinner table only one actually knew what was wrong with Lyra, and her name was Serafina Pekkela. Lyra knew this and she brought herself, with much effort, to make eye contact with the witch. She did, in fact, owe the witch queen her life.

Then she noticed something strange. Serafina Pekkela was gesturing towards someone. She looked in that direction and noticed there was someone she did not know at the table. It was a boy about her age and he looked very out of place at the table. And he looked very familiar. She knew who he looked like but it only confused her more. Who was he?

The rest of dinner and all the way through desert and tea she watched him, taking great care that he never noticed. Finally they finished the meal and everyone retired to the Great Hall. This was her chance. She made her way over to him, trying to make it as casual as she could. With much effort she stopped her knees shaking and her hands from trembling.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you? Oh-and by the way my name is Lyra."

"Hello Lyra. You seem somewhat troubled by my sudden appearance. My name is William."

When he said that it felt as if he had stabbed her through the heart. Will, her dear, dear Will. The boy seemed to have sensed her insecurity, although she was almost certain she had covered it up. There was something strange about him. Something very strange indeed.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No. You just reminded me of someone I knew very well."

"William Parry?"

"How..." she failed. She cleared her throat and tried again, "how did you know?"

"Lyra, Lyra Belequa. Don't you recognize me?"

"Will? Is it really you?"

"It is."

"WILL!" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms. "How did you...who got you...I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too." He said with a low rumbling laugh.

By this time everyone in the hall had noticed the two children. They all looked on with a sense of curiosity and pride, for indeed this was quite unexpected.

"Why don't we go up to your room where there is a bit more privacy and we can discuss certain maters. OK? "

"Fine with me."

And they walked up to Lyra's little room in the tower.

"How did you ever manage to get here??" Lyra asked as soon as they were in the room.

"Well, Dr. Malone and I were both feeling really sad, me especially, so we decided that we would try to find a way to communicate with you and Serafina Pekkela. And we did."

"But so soon! It was hardly one hour since we closed the window!"

"Ah, but your are forgetting, my dear Lyra, that time is different in our different worlds."

"Oh! Right! But what about the Dust?"

"We came up with a way to travel to other worlds without letting dust escape. You simply use this tool to create the windows instead of the subtle knife." From the back pocket of his pants he produced a spoon.

"A spoon? A spoon is the answer to all our troubles and anguish?"

"Yes a spoon. It does not let the Dust through because it does not make a sharp-edged whole, it makes a smooth opening."

"Oh I see! How wonderfully spectacular! But Will, what about your health? Can you live here unharmed?"

"Sadly no. I can stay here for a length of 2 weeks at the most then I have to live in my world for at least 4 months if I am to live a long and healthy life."

"Oh." She said not even attempting to hide her devastation.

"But it is better than nothing!"

"OF COURSE!"

"We can be together for 2 weeks at a time!"

"How wonderful! Will! I almost forgot! How is your mother?"

"She is doing great! I was so happy to see her! And the police aren't going to take her away! She stays with Dr. Malone during the two weeks I am "on vacation" and takes care of her. And then Mary goes into whichever world she would like to while I take care of her house and my mother."

"Spectacular! And how is your daemon? Kirjava is it?"

"Yes. She is doing great and we are growing closer and closer. She stayed with my mother this time but next time she will come, I promise. Where is Pantalaimon?"

"Oh he is around here somewhere." She quickly whistled and then Pan was at her side. He flowed into her arms.

"Hey there! Boy! Long time no see!" Pantalaimon said with a laugh and a grin.

"Haha! No kidding! Sorry Kirjava didn't come along. She will next time, promise."

"I'm holding you to that!" and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Oh Will! We missed you so much! We were sure we would never see you again!"

"Well then I guess you were wrong!" he said softly.

A sudden fatigue settled on them both. They curled up and fell asleep in each other's arms. Not daring to let go lest they should be so cruelly torn apart again.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of the His Dark Materials series thingy ma bobber...i really don't know what to put here....

NOTE: uhhhhh read and review i guess....thats what everyone else puts so i guess i'll put it too....hey! its my first time!


	2. Vegetables

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters from the His Dark Materials series...although i do seem to own James....hehehehe

Authors Note: Thank you so much for those reviews! here's the update!!! something bad is about to happen! hahahaha MOOHOOHAHA!!!

* * *

The Silver Spoon

Chappie 2

When they woke up they were still snuggled in together but someone had come up, most likely Serafina Pekkela, and put them properly into bed, pulled the covers over them and such. They both seemed to wake up at the same time. At first their eyes were wide with wonder but then they remembered what had happened the day before and their eyes softened with love and contentment.

"Morning Will!" Lyra said enthusiastically.

"Morning!" he replied equally enthusiastic.

"What shall we do today?"

"I think it is up to you the reason being I have no idea what is around here!"

"Ok!" and she jumped up to get dressed. "Ehem! A little privacy please!"

"Oh! Sorry!" he said apologetically and left the room. After they were both dressed they went down to the dining hall for breakfast.

They ate heartily. Stuffing themselves with eggs and bacon, greedily chugging their juice. Then they set out almost right away.

The first thing that Lyra wanted to show Will was the rooftop. It took a little longer, thought Lyra, than when she used to go with Roger. She felt a twang of guilt in the pit of her stomach when she thought about Roger, but then she remembered her last glimpse of him stepping out of the land of the dead, that look of sheer joy he gave her and she knew she had been forgiven.

When they finally got to the summit of the building, the highest part of all of Jordan College, Lyra took up Will's hand in hers and turned her face into the wind, closing her eyes and letting herself be taking away to another land. She gently squeezed his hand and he followed her example, at first cautious not to fall off but gradually relaxing.

They must have been up there, exploring and re-exploring, for hours because when they finally returned to reality it was because the Steward's bell was tolling signaling lunch. They made their way down as fast as they could.

After lunch Lyra and Will returned to the rooftop. Lyra had actually been hoping to show him the basement and cellar area and where she and Roger had pulled the daemon-coin trick but she had to give in to his incessant whining and begging. The cellar will have to wait for another day.

And so they spent the remainder of their two weeks. Exploring and re-exploring. Lyra showing Will everything she loves about Oxford, and even everything she hates about it, which is not a lot. Those two weeks flew by.

On the 14th day they embraced each other warmly, kissed, and said one last goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, Lyra."

"I'm going to miss you too. But just think. Only 4 short months until we see each other again!" she said as happily as she could but she knew in her heart that they would be the longest four months of her life.

They hugged and kissed once more and then Will stepped through the whole in the air connecting their worlds. He smiled as best he could and then closed the window.

It was just as before. That horrid day two weeks ago, was it only two weeks ago? She cried, screamed, raged, and tried to get her Will back. She knew he would be back in a matter of months but she couldn't help it. She jumped and scratched at the spot where his face had been only seconds before. She was so full of sorrow that she failed to notice a young boy about her age watching her.

"Excuse me miss." He said tentatively. He talked with a bit of an accent. His voice was brusque.

She turned around abruptly and sniffled a few times. She hung her hair in front of her face, just as she had that day two weeks ago, to try and hide the tear-stained face. But there was no kidding the fact that he already knew; he had seen her tearing around the garden. "Yes?" she said in a slow slurred voice, trying very hard not to break into tears.

"Could you please not run over my vegetable garden? That's the only thing keeping food in my mouth and a roof over my head."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice! I'm truly sorry."

"S'ok. Happens all the time. It's a pretty pathetic excuse for a vegetable garden. It's trying to get going but it just doesn't seem to be working out all that well. By the way, my name is James." When he finished he held out his hand.

"Hello James. My name is Lyra, pleasure to meet you," she said while pumping his hand up and down, "say, why don't I help you with your garden? Seeing as I ruined it."

"Sure, I'd like that." He said grinning. She suddenly got the impression that he was living by himself, left to survive on his own.

They worked the hours away, exchanging stories. Lyra was very careful with her story, not wanting to reveal too much to James. She found him to be a very talkative person once he got used to you, he was very shy at first.

She found out that he had a very hard life. His mother had died giving birth to his younger brother. His younger brother, who had been named Jonathan, died at the age of 9 from lack of calcium. His brother's death had left him and his father devastated. They lived as best they could for a while but it was too much for his father. He just took off sometime during the night, leaving a note and a small bag of various vegetable seeds. So James figured it was time to move on. He packed up what little possessions he had and set off. He had no idea where he was going at first so he just kept on walking. He finally made it to Oxford and found this garden. He decided that it was a good place to grow vegetables. He had planted them a couple days before this encounter.

When he finally paused long enough to emphasize the end of his story he looked up at Lyra. She was staring, jaw open, with wide eyes at him. She was intrigued by his story. He could not help laughing at her expression.

"Oh James! That's horrible!"

"It's not that bad." He said with an absent-minded shrug.

"Not that bad?! How can you say that?" She emphasized this by grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Ok maybe it is bad but I made it through." He said with a complicated expression on his face.

Lyra could not stand this. Her heart was breaking. She looked at this scrawny little boy and wondered how he had made it through. She leaned over and gave him a big hug. And that's when he decided that he liked her.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters from the His Dark Materials series...although i do seem to own James....hehehehe

Authors Note: Thank you so much for those reviews! here's the update!!! something bad is about to happen! hahahaha MOOHOOHAHA!!!


	3. Dinner Gets Cold

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters or anything from the HDM series...but i do own JAMES! HAHA!!!

Author's Note: Ello! and up goes the third chapter! Enjoy!!

* * *

The Silver Spoon

Chappie 3

When they came apart James' face was stained with tears.

"Oh James! It's ok!" she said tenderly.

"Oh no! It's not that! It's just that nobody has ever listened much less cared about my story before. It's...it's just that...oh it's just so kind of you!" he said and burst into tears anew.

"It's ok. Don't worry I know what it's like to be abandoned."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do. But it would take too long to explain now. I'll walk you back to your house now. I think that's enough for today."

"Ok." He said sniffling.

They got up and James led Lyra towards his house. They walked in a comfortable silence. When James finally stopped Lyra was confused. All that was in front of them was a garbage can and a cardboard box.

"James? Why did you stop here?"

"Well, this is where I live."

"You live in a garbage can? That's horrible!"

"Well...I couldn't afford to buy even the shabbiest house so I did what I could."

"James I want you to come live with me at Jordan. This is not a way to live. It is a punishment. What will you do when it gets colder? No. You can live with me at Jordan."

"That sounds great but I don't want to be a nuisance or anything..." he trailed off turning red in the cheeks.

"You are coming to live with me! This is how chickens live! Not human children! No. It is out of the question!"

He was a little taken aback by her sudden outburst. He did so dearly want to live at the glorious Jordan College and by the tone of her voice and the fire in her eyes he just couldn't say no.

"Well ok. But only if I won't be in the way."

"Yay!" Lyra yelled. She gave him another hug and grabbed his hand and started to run. He kept up as well as he could and stumbling and falling they finally made it to the gates. They got there just in time to here the Stewards bell tolling dinnertime.

"Oh goodie! Just in time for dinner!" she said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

James licked his lips dreamily imagining the spread off food that there would be. Soup, rolls, sandwiches, and an endless amount of meat. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a good meal, something other than premature string beans.

They proceeded to the dining hall. As they entered through the heavy oak doors everyone turned to see who was entering. They were surprised to see a boy with Lyra. They looked him up and down, turning their noses up and this grimy, scrawny little boy. The master of Jordan College called Lyra to the corner of the giant room. She made her way over to the appointed corner, giving James a wink and a smile. He felt his stomach turn and tie into knots.

"What are you doing? Please explain this grimy little excuse for a child. And tell me why he is not out on the streets where he belongs."

"He does NOT belong on the streets." She said with a defiant look on her face, "his name is James and I met him this afternoon. He has had an exceedingly hard life, much more than you can say," she spat the words at him occasionally poking him hard in the chest, "and I invited him to live with us fortunate people at Jordan College."

"Lyra, he does not belong here. Not at the college."

"He is just like us! How could you possibly say something like that! If he doesn't belong here, then neither do I! And neither do you, or any other person here! If he is not allowed to live here, then I don't want to!" She screamed at his face, she glared up at him with fiery eyes.

During this whole conversation James had been looking over the table picking out what he wanted to eat first. When Lyra started to raise her voice, he and every other person around the table turned to look at them.

It was a little amusing, seeing this determined little girl, hair messed up and sweat dripping down her face, staring up and this grown man.

"Lyra, he just doesn't belong here."

"Doesn't belong?! Did you hear anything I just said?" she raged.

"Yes I did, but he just doesn't belong here." He repeated.

"Well then I don't either!" She screamed and shoved past him. She ran by James whispering something that sounded like, "sorry". A tear dropped on his hand as she ran by.

"Lyra! Come back!" James yelled as he ran after her.

He got there just in time to see Lyra climb up onto the roof. He took some time to decide whether he should go after her or leave her alone for a while. After a considerable amount of time he decided to go talk to her.

When Lyra reached the very top she sat in her favorite spot, facing the wind. She was almost calmed down when she heard someone clambering up the roof screaming her name. It was James. He was climbing towards her, with surprising speed.

"Lyra! Lyra come back!"

When he finally reached her and sat down next to her she was in tears. She turned around and cried into his shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of his ragged shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." She cried.

"Oh no no no. It's ok. Don't worry." He rubbed her back soothingly.

They sat together for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence. After a little while Lyra broke the silence, "Ok, I think I'm ready to go back down. Plus I'm too hungry to stay away." She smiled at him with that golden happy-to-be-alive smile, "Thanks."

And she turned to leave but then changed her mind and turned back. He gave her a confused look. She looked him right in the eye, then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then she started to climb down, smiling and red to her ears. James sat up on the rooftop frozen, jaw open and a hand on his cheek. He was finally aroused to reality by the gnawing hunger in his stomach. And he started the climb down.

When he finally made it to the dining hall, after getting lost a couple times, He entered through the heavy oak doors. When he entered all eyes turned towards him, and he felt his face turn 3 shades darker. His eyes met Lyra's and he turned yet another 2 shades darker. The master of Jordan College came up and personally apologized,

"I'm sorry James. I should not have judged you by your outward appearance. You are welcome here as long as you will stay. We have set up a cot in Lyra's room. We will make other arrangements as soon as possible. Once again I am sorry, truly I am."

"Thank you, s'ok." He managed to get out after a few stunned moments.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters or anything from the HDM series...but i do seem to own JAMES!! HAHA!! 

Author's Note: Ello! and up goes the third chapter! Enjoy!!


	4. Shortage Of Breath

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of the HDM series...just James...so don't steal him! hahaha

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well this is the 4th chappie! hope u like it! and thanks for the reviews BandGeek527! always apreciated!   
I know this chappie is not as long as the others but i was getting writers block! enjoy!

* * *

The Silver Spoon

Chappie 4

Lyra motioned to James to sit next to her. He came over and hungrily dug into dinner. He wolfed down plate after plate. Lyra laughed good heartedly and the rest of the crowd watched on in amazement at how much food this little scrawny boy could consume.

When he felt that he would burst if he ate more they brought out dessert. It looked so good, the cakes and pies. He could not resist so he took a deep breath and helped himself to a rather large slice of cheesecake.

A couple pieces of cheesecake later he decided he could not eat any more. He rose from his seat and walked over to the master of Jordan College and spoke to him.

"Thank you, sir, for letting me stay here. I really don't know what made you change your mind but I am eternally grateful. That meal was delicious, the best I've ever had."

"I myself am not quite sure what made me change my mind. Do not thank me for the meal thank the chef! Hopefully you will grow accustomed to our food and won't eat us out of house and home!"

"I'm sorry I was just so hungry and it was so good! I will find this chef character and thank him, or her, personally." And he stuck out his hand.

"Ah, do enjoy yourself, James." And they shook hands.

James returned to his seat and spoke to Lyra.

"I think I am ready for a nap. Would you mine showing me where your room is?" he asked.

"I think I am a little tired myself, it has been a long day. Come on I'll show you the fastest way to get to my room."

And they set off up the many stairs. They walked in the usual comfortable silence until they reached Lyra's room. When they reached it Lyra pushed open the little oak door.

"Well, here it is." She said as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Wow. Bigger than I expected. Is that my cot? Over there by the window?"

"Yup. Unless you don't like it then you can sleep in my bed."

"Oh no! I wouldn't dream of taking your bed! It's just that I don't really like sleeping by the window, it reminds me of my family. My bed was next to my brother's, by the window. Do you mind if I move it a little closer to the middle of the room?"

"Oh not at all."

"Ok thanks." And he pushed the cot over towards the middle.

Once it was in a good place he climbed into bed. He snuggled into the heavy blankets. He watched Lyra get into bed as well. She fell asleep instantly, but James just couldn't. He lay there for hours thinking, trying to come up with an answer as to why he can't fall asleep. And finally the answer came to him. He couldn't stop thinking about Lyra.

He relived the moment when she had kissed him over and over again in his head. Did she really like him or was she just being kind? She had turned red. And she had hugged him. But was she just being kind then too? He had to know!

He got up and moved over to Lyra's bed. He climbed up onto it so that he was next to her head. She seemed to be having a nightmare or something. She was glistening with sweat and her hair was sticking to her forehead. He tentatively smoothed the hair from her face.

"Lyra!" he whispered.

"Wha?" she said and opened her eyes halfway. When she saw him she smiled. "Hello there!" she said sleepily, almost sounded as if she was drunk. She spoke with a goofy grin on her face.

"Lyra you're all sweaty! Is something the matter?"

"Hello Will!" she said.

"Will? Who is Will?"

"Silly goose!" she said and poked his nose.

"Uh..." he was very confused, "Lyra, I need to tell you something."

"Oky doky!"

"Ok...well what I'm trying to tell you is that...well...what I mean is...ok. What I'm trying to say is, I love you." He looked at her very red. When he looked up she was sleeping deeply, too deeply.

"Lyra? Lyra are you ok?" He shook her over and over again but she wasn't responding, "LYRA!" He checked to see if she was breathing. And when he looked up again he was a deathly white.

She had stopped breathing.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of the HDM series...just James...so don't steal him! hahaha

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well this is the 4th chappie! hope u like it! and thanks for the reviews BandGeek527! always apreciated!   
I know this chappie is not as long as the other but i was getting writers block! enjoy!


	5. The Awakening

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from the HDM series...but i do own James...he sold me his soul >:-)MooHooHAHA!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well, what can i say, this is chapter 5 hope u enjoy it! reviews are always welcome! and to rubyredwings u make a very valid point, i tried to answer it in this chapter, hope u like! ENJOY!

* * *

The Silver Spoon

Chappie 5

"No, no! This can't be happening! Lyra!" he screamed while slapping her cheeks desperately trying to wake her from this deathly trance.

He did CPR, slapped her cheeks, dumped water on her but nothing was working. "Help! Please! Somebody help!" he yelled sprinting through the hallways. People came running out of their rooms in their nightclothes. They ran after him, not sure what else to do.

"James!" The master of Jordan screamed as he came out of his room and blocked the young boy's path.

James burst into a series of gibberish screams.

"I didn't mean to...she was asleep...she was so sweaty...and Will...who is Will...she poked me ...then she feel asleep...It's not my fault! I didn-"He was stopped by a hand on his mouth. He looked up through tearstained eyes and saw the Master of Jordan College.

"Calm down boy. Get yourself together. What is the matter?"

"It's Lyra!"

"What? What's the matter with Lyra?"

"She's....she's....she's dead, sir."

"Oh my gosh! Bring us to her! NOW!"

They all ran up to Lyra's room. They barged in through the open door. The master and James ran up to the bed. They all found out for themselves that she had, in fact, stopped breathing. But they just had to believe that there was a glimmer of life left in her. This was Lyra Silvertongue, a legend among many worlds. She couldn't possibly be dead, not now.

James thought of any possible way to tell if she was still alive. Breathing, no. Heart, no. Daemon, bingo. Her daemon would still be around somewhere if she were still alive. He thought, what was her daemon's name? What did he look like? Then it occurred to him that he had never even caught the slightest glance of her daemon. Was she like him? Was she a severed child, too? Had she too been a victim of Bolvangar? If only he had not lied about his life! He quickly asked, "Did Lyra have anything to do with Bolvangar?"

"I do believe she did." Answered a voice from the back. Everyone parted to let the speaker forward. It was Serafina Pekkela. She stepped up to the bed and looked at Lyra's cold, blue face. She closed her eyes, put her hand on Lyra's forehead, and started to mutter something in an unknown language. When she took her hand away she snapped her fingers and Lyra sat bolt upright and took in a huge breath.

Everyone burst into action. There was a great lunch as everyone tried to get to Lyra to give her a hug or a pat on the back. But the witch queen held them back. There was a large amount of chattering.

"Lyra! You're ok!"

"Thank goodness you're alive!"

"We were so worried about you!"

All the while people, one at a time, would go up and say something to Lyra or give her a hug. James stood in the corner.

He was looking shyly down at his feet when he became aware of someone in front of him. He looked up with red-rimmed eyes. It was Lyra.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"About what happened during the night..."

"Never happened." He said with a slight grin on his face.

"Thanks." She returned his smile.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She came away and looked down at her feet. She turned a fierce red and she had a huge smile on her face. James scratched the back of his neck and smiled from ear to ear. He seemed to be deep in thought. He suddenly looked up, as if deciding on something. He stepped forward and took up Lyra's hand. They looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. They held hands and walked out the door together, much to the amazement of everyone in the room.

They climbed up the roof and sat on the very top for hours in the same comfortable silence they always held. A couple times they would take a deep breath as if to say something, only to shake their head and return to silence. Finally James broke the silence.

"Lyra, there is something I need to tell you."

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from the HDM series...but i do own James...he sold me his soul >:-)MooHooHAHA!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well, what can i say, this is chapter 5 hope u enjoy it! reviews are always welcome! and to rubyredwings u make a very valid point, i tried to answer it in this chapter, hope u like! ENJOY!


	6. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of the HDM series, but I do own James. NO STEALING!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is chapter 6! i hope you like it! ya sorry about the whole time...its a little messed up...with the number of days between each visit kinda thing. o well. i tried. and thank you so much to BandGeek527! you are my best reviewer! I apreciate it a lot! maybe next time you could put in your email address and we could talk in person...well email! only if you want to! thanks again! sorry if there are any spelling mistakes...i don't think there are a lot but o well, or if i got any actual info wrong from the series! i apologize in advance! and with any previous and futur chappies! here is chappie 6! ENJOY!

* * *

The Silver Spoon

Chappie 6

"Yes James?" She said looking up suddenly as if out of a trance.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to put this but..." he trailed off.

"What is it?"

"This is very hard for me to say. I lied to you."

"About what?" Her face becoming very serious.

"About my life." He said almost too quiet to hear.

"No. James, why?"

"Because I wanted so badly to live here that I didn't want you to turn me down and think I was a freak."

"You didn't have to lie. Well, since we can't change the past, the least you could do is tell me what your real life was like. Ok?"

"Ok I guess. Well my life actually started that way, my mother and brother dying, but my father never ran away. I was the one who ran away, only to be stolen by some lady with a golden monkey daemon."

Lyra's head shot up at this mention of her mother. Her eyes were wide and she breathed in sharply. "And then what happened?" she asked trying to hide her astonishment.

"Well then she took me up north to this strange children's center. There were a lot of kids there. Then they started to leave. I figured that they just went home. Eventually they called me to them and they brought my daemon, Kirstoven, and me to this weird room. They put us in these weird mesh cages, separately, and then we saw the blade. It came to us what they were doing, they were going to cut us apart." He voice got harsh and his hands clenched in and out of fists. He ground his teeth together with every word. "We struggled all we could but the mesh held. Then they let the blade fall. That was the worst moment of my life. I felt as if my very heart was taken from my body and shoved in front of my face, so close and yet so far. They let me go. I searched everywhere for Kirstoven but I couldn't find her. I went back to my house to find that my father had left. I found some old vegetable seeds in the long dead crops. I was just about to leave when a giant bird came to me and left my daemon with me. We were very happy to see each other but it just didn't seem the same. We felt apart. A feeling neither of us had ever experienced. She wouldn't talk to me. Then one day she ran away. I can always feel her close by me but I never see her, as if she is spying on me." He looked around almost expecting to see her sitting next to him. "That's why I didn't want to tell you." He looked up at her.

She was shaking silently, tears running freely down her face. She was rocking back and forth, coming dangerously close to the edge. James gathered her in his arms and muttering soothing words, running his fingers through her hair. He continued to do so until she calmed down a bit. Then he turned her around so they were looking at each other.

"Are you ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." He said a smile.

They had a silent understanding of each other. Lyra turned back around and sat in his arms. They sat together for hours, not saying a word. It took a while but finally James realized that she was fast asleep. Then he did something he never would have dreamed he would do. He leaned over and kissed her. He kissed her right on the lips. He knew that she would never know that he did, but he did it anyway. He came away and muttered gently into her ear, "I love you." And he went back to his thoughts. Lyra struggling against his arms brought him back to reality. He became aware that she was sweaty, again. She was screaming, "Will!" Again he wondered who Will was. He gently shook Lyra.

"Lyra! Lyra wake up!" he said quietly, a little more than a whisper.

"Will!"

He shook a little harder, "Lyra wake up!" he said louder.

"WILL!" She screamed and sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

"Lyra! It's me James! It's only me!"

"Oh. Sorry. I had a bad dream." She said calming down instantly.

"Lyra? Are you gonna tell me who Will is?"

"Oh. Will. Well, he is an old friend, I guess you could say."

"An old friend? Just an old friend am I?" said a new voice. Both kids whirled around to see the speaker. It was Will. Lyra jumped up and hugged him. She was overjoyed to see him. All James could do was sit and watch while this boy that had come out of nowhere hugged and kissed the girl he loved.

"Ehem." James cleared his throat as if to say, 'Hello! I'm still here!'

"Oh. Sorry James! Will, this is James. James, this is Will." She said beaming.

"Hello Will." James said as he held out his hand.

"Hello James, nice to meet you."

"Right back at you."

"I see you've had the pleasure of meeting my girlfriend, Lyra."

"I have." He said through gritted teeth.

"Will, I don't think it's time for that kind of talk."

"What are you talking about Lyra?"

"I need to talk to you alone."

"Ok."

"James. Could you please leave for a minute? I don't mean to be rude or anything but I would like to talk to Will alone for a moment. Thanks" she said with one of her glad-to-be-alive smiles. James climbed down and roamed around the College. Once they were alone Lyra spoke.

"Will, I need to talk to you about our relationship." Lyra spoke slowly. Knowing that those were the very words that Will did not want to hear.

"What about it?"

"I don't think it is going to work."

"What are you saying Lyra?"

"Well. It's really hard for me to say this."

"It's even harder for me to hear it." He said sullenly.

"Well, I think we should go our separate ways. I still love you Will. But it just can't work with us living in two different worlds, when I met James. It got me thinking. I still want you to visit here, but I think we should see other people. I'm sure there is somebody in your world who is perfect for you."

Will didn't say anything.

"Will? Are you ok?"

"Ok! How can you possibly expect me to ok? I love you with all my heart and you go googoo eyes over some scrawny little street boy! I turned down many girls just so that I could still be with you. And you thank me by going after some little homeless kid. No. I will never be ok." He screamed in her face.

"Will, if you had any idea what he has been through you would not be calling him those things. He has suffered because of my stupid mother! His whole family has deserted him! He saved my life! For heaven's sake! He saved my life! Do I have to spell it out? I still love you, Will! It's just not going to work! Get it?" She spat back at him.

"Think of what we've been through together! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Will, I already told you that I still love you! What part of that do you not understand?"

"The part about you going off with some other boy!"

"I already explained that to you!"

"That's not good enough!" he screamed and slapped her across the face. She was sent sprawling. She slid across the roof tiles; she slid a little too far. She went right over the side of the building, plummeting hundreds of feet to the ground.

"WILL! JAMES! HELP ME!" were the last things she said before she hit the ground.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of the HDM series, but I do own James. NO STEALING! 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is chapter 6! i hope you like it! ya sorry about the whole time...its a little messed up...with the number of days between each visit kinda thing. o well. i tried. and thank you so much to BandGeek527!you are my best reviewer! I apreciate it a lot! maybe next time you could put in your email address and we could talk in person...well email! only if you want to! thanks again! here is chappie 6! ENJOY!


	7. It All Comes Together

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from the HDM series, but I do own James...sono stealing!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Hello all. This is the 7th chapter. it might be the last one but i havn't decided, if it is i will start a new fic. Hope you like it! thanks for the reviews! (that means you BandGeek527!) ENJOY!

* * *

The Silver Spoon

Chappie 7

"Lyra! NO!" Will screamed and ran to the side of the roof, almost falling off himself. All he could do was watch the person in this world, and his own, that he loved the most fall to her death. And it was all his fault.

As he watched, his tears fell with Lyra. Then he saw something. Was he imagining it? No. Someone was actually trying to _catch _her. It must be that freak James. There was a big thud and a cloud of dust. He had to wait for the dust to clear to see if she was dead. Those were some of the most agonizing moments of his life. Was Lyra still alive? He didn't care if James died, serves him right. But he did care if Lyra died.

The dust was clearing. Someone was moving around. Was it Lyra? He couldn't tell yet. A few more seconds. It was getting clearer. Was it Lyra? Yes. She was walking around a still shape on the ground. The fool who tried to catch her. To Will's amazement, the other person got up. They were both ok! He made his way down as fast as he could.

He was too late to catch them before they had left the grounds so he figured that they had gone to see the nurse. It was a miracle they both lived, but for both of them to actually get up and walk away was amazing. He ran as fast as he could to the nurse's office. He found them hobbling along the path.

"Lyra! Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly.

"Ok? You push me off a roof and you expect me to be ok? You jerk, get away from me. Luckily James was there to catch me. You should thank him. That's twice he's saved my life. Looks like the score is James-2 Will-0."

"Lyra? It's not like I meant to push you off the roof."

"Oh ya? I don't know what to believe now! You seemed pretty confident when you slapped me! Do me favor, get out of my face." She pushed past him.

All he could do was stare stupidly at the two bent over children hobbling their way down to the nurse's office. He felt rejected. It was one of the worst feelings in the world.

When Lyra and James got to the nurse they had to explain the whole thing. But leaving Will out. They said that Lyra fell asleep on the roof and fell off and James just happened to be there to catch her. They both had broken at least one thing. James fractured a wrist and Lyra broke her left arm. They both broke numerous fingers and toes. But all in all they fared pretty well, for falling off a roof.

As they exited the nurse's office, all wrapped up in casts and bandages, they talked a little bit.

"Thanks a lot, James. If you hadn't been there I would be dead now."

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather have a few broken bones then lose another person I love." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah. Look, I should've explained earlier about what's going on. Let's go sit somewhere. I don't think we should go up on the roof for awhile."

"Ok."

So they looked around for a place where they would be alone. They decided that the park was as good as any place so they sat down, wincing in pain.

"Look. James. I know this is going to sound really weird but you need to know. The woman with the golden monkey daemon, she was my mother. Yes I know. But I do not entirely like her. My father was Lord Asriel. I did not find this out until a little while ago. They both abandoned me. I always thought that Lord Asriel was my uncle. But enough of that, I will explain that later if you like. But see, Will is from a different world." And she started to explain the long story about the subtle knife, the alethiometer, and her adventure of epic proportions.

"So you see. I love you James, but not all the way through. I still love Will, but we can't be together, only for two weeks at a time. But then I found you. You are perfect for this situation. I love you, we live in the same world, and you need someone to love. So. What do you think about it all?" she finished.

"So I'm basically the third wheel?" he said very glumly.

"No! I don't want you to feel that way. I love you! But I love Will too!"

"Let me get this straight. You love a guy who pushed you off a roof?"

"Well, yes. He slapped me because I told him that I love you. Please don't hurt me." She said attempting a joke, but it was not a time for joking.

"Well. How do I know you're not lying?"

"You're just going to have to trust me, I guess."

"I can't trust anyone now. How about..." he trailed off into his thoughts.

She decided it was best to keep quiet.

"I got it."

"What? You name it."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"If you love me you won't be embarrassed to kiss me."

"Ok...But I've already kissed you, what? Three times?"

"They weren't kisses. They were apologies. You didn't really mean it."

"Well, ok."

They leaned in, closing the space between each other. And boom. They both knew they were definitely going to enjoy each other for the rest of their lives. They came apart and looked into right into the other's eyes. Then a bunch of water came pouring down on them. They looked up, half-expecting to see Will there. But no. It was the master of Jordan College, Serafina Pekkela and a dozen other scholars. They were all laughing manically. Tears were rolling down their faces they were laughing so hard. They instantly caught on and screamed up at them, "You guys are dead meat!" and they ran after them, forgetting their injuries for a while.

They finally caught up to them. They threw pretend punches at them. After 5 minutes of romping around they all lay down on the grass, breathing heavily with laughter and fatigue. They calmed down after awhile. It was such a nice day. The birds were singing, a slight breeze rustled the leaves of the trees, and the sun was shining brightly. The grass was a little wet from a soft rain shower earlier that day.

Lyra rested her head on James' chest. They breathed in rhythm. They stayed in their usual silence. Everyone else seemed to have fallen asleep in various spots and positions. James ran his fingers through her hair. Then he whispered in her ear, "I love you." And she smiled and whispered back, "I love you too."

Will watched this all. He felt the worst he had in a long time. He went up to Lyra's room and sat on her bed. He quickly scribbled a note. The note said, "Goodbye Lyra. I couldn't say goodbye to you in person it hurt too much. I still love you. I always will. I hope you will always love me too. I will visit again don't worry. Good luck for you and James. I saw his daemon. She is a sheepdog. A schapendoes. Very beautiful. See you again. Love Will." He put the note on her pillow, where he was sure she would get it. He wiped away a tear. He took out a silver spoon from his back pocket and cut a hole. He stepped through and looked back with a sigh. Then he closed the window.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from the HDM series, but I do own James...sono stealing!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Hello all. This is the 7th chapter. it might be the last one but i havn't decided, if it is i will start a new fic. Hope you like it! thanks for the reviews! (that means you BandGeek527!) ENJOY!


End file.
